York Region Transit route 50 'Queensway'
50 Queensway is a route operated by YRT in Newmarket, East Gwillimbury, Georgina, and Brock, ON. Basic Routes 50 and 50B combined mainly serve Davis Dr., Leslie St., The Queensway, Metro Rd., and Highway 48. Route 50B also serves Beach Rd. This route has 3 branches: *50 Newmarket GO Bus Terminal - Sutton via Glenwoods *50 Newmarket GO Bus Terminal - Pefferlaw via Glenwoods *50B Pefferlaw - Beaverton These routes serve the Central Newmarket, Sharon, Queensville, Keswick, Roches Point, Island Grove, Willow Beach, Franklin Beach, Jackson's Point, Sutton, Virginia, Pefferlaw, and Beaverton communities. It also serves Upper Canada Mall, Downtown Newmarket, Newmarket GO Station, Southlake Regional Health Centre, Huron Heights Secondary School, 404 Town Centre, Glenwoods Plaza, Our Lady of the Lake Catholic College School, Glenwoods Park and Ride, Keswick Marketplace, Sutton Fairgrounds, and Pefferlaw Fire Hall. One trip in the morning also serves East Gwillimbury GO Station. Route 50B is the only route operated by YRT that serves Durham Region, hence why it operates on a slightly different fare structure. Only a cash fare of $5 or a 1-zone ticket are accepted onboard; Presto or monthly passes are not accepted. Route 50 connects to Viva Blue at Newmarket GO Bus Terminal. Route 50B does not connect to Viva. History YRT originally ran route 50 locally within the community of Keswick, in conjunction with route 51. Route 50 operated from Glenwoods Ave. north along The Queensway, Simcoe Ave., and Metro Rd. to loop at Ferncroft Drive. In September 2007, YRT streamlined operations within Keswick by merging the two routes together. Also, YRT and GO Transit formed a partnership on route 69 where YRT passes, tickets, and transfers would be accepted on route 69, providing a connection between Georgina and the rest of the region. Route 220 was introduced in February 2009, providing service between a new park and ride lot at Woodbine and Glenwoods Aves. This met two trains in the AM and PM at East Gwillimbury GO Station on weekdays. Another step to providing long-distance travel in Georgina, route 59 was introduced on a trial basis for winter 2012, connecting Keswick, Sutton, and Pefferlaw to the newly-opened Recreational Outdoor Centre (The ROC) in Georgina. The current version of route 50 began service on July 3, 2012. This replaced route 220 by meeting 4 trains in each direction at Newmarket GO Station, and replaced GO route 69 on September 2, 2012. Route 50 was declared fully accessible in December 2012. The 2014 Service Plan had the route restructured to provide service between Newmarket and Sutton, with the section between Sutton and Beaverton operated by a smaller vehicle. In addition, seasonal weekend service was diverted to The ROC, with schedules being adjusted to accommodate the diversion. This was pushed forward to 2013, with seasonal weekend service to The ROC offered during the 2013 season, in addition to introducing a new branch, operating between Pefferlaw and Beaverton using a minivan. Vehicles Route 50 is primarily a 40ft route, and uses New Flyer D40LF. Route 50B operates a minivan. Major Stops *Newmarket GO Bus Terminal: Southern terminus for route 50. Serves Bay 11. Connections to Viva Blue/Blue A and routes 22A, 44, 52, 55/55B, 56, 57/57A, 58, 98, 520/521. *Newmarket GO Station: Served by route 50. Connections to routes 44, 54, 55/55B, 58, 223. *Leslie/Queensville *Woodbine/Glenwoods: Served by route 50. Connections to route 51. *Simcoe Ave.: Served by route 50. Connection to route 51. *Metro/Dalton: Served by route 50. *High/Burke: Northern terminus for route 50 trips ending in Sutton. *Pefferlaw Fire Hall: Northern terminus for route 50 trips ending in Pefferlaw and southern terminus for route 50B. *Lake Ridge/Highway 48: Served by route 50B. *Mill/Simcoe: Northern terminus for route 50B. Summary Route Maps File:York Region Transit route 50 2013-Dec.png|December 2013 - Present